I Thought It Was The Flu
by HPRndRobin
Summary: COMPLETED! SLASH - MPREG - SSHP - Severus thinks he is sick with the flu, but finds out it's much more than he anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Thought It Was The Flu  
**Author:** Many wonderful writers from the HPRoundRobin@Livejournal, each chapter may be someone different from the one before  
**Rated:** R for upcoming situations  
**Summary: **Severus thinks he is sick, but finds out it's much more than he anticipated.  
**Pairing: **SS/HP  
**Spoilers: **None that i know of  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money made. These characters belong to JK Rowling  
**Feedback:** Always welcome

**I Thought It Was The Flu  
_Chapter 1_**  
by goldenpaw and sherdelune

**.......**

_"Congratulations, Severus. You're expecting a baby." Those six words from Poppy Pomfrey's mouth shocked Severus to his very core. _

_"Pregnant? Impossible."_

_He had just thought he was suffering from a touch of stomach flu, what with the vomiting and dizziness he'd been experiencing. Apparently he couldn't have been more wrong._

_"Yes, Severus, pregnant. About one month along."_

He was laying down in his quarters going over the most impossible words he could have heard in his life. _There is no way, that I could be pregnant. I didn't think men could get pregnant. I just assumed it was a myth._

However, there had been **someone** a month ago to come into his life. It had been just before the final battle...

_He heard someone pounding on his private chamber door. He wasn't really in the mood for company and tried to ignore the unwelcome visitor, but the pounding grew more insistent._

_Before he could reach the door to tell the visitor to go away, the door flew open._

_"Hello, Professor!" Potter gasped, apparently surprised to see the man he was seeking just a few steps away._

_"Potter, what in the bloody hell are you doing here and how did you get past my wards?" he growled at the younger wizard._

_"Um... they weren't set, sir. The door opened when I leaned against it heavily," Potter panted out, as if out of breath from running to the dungeons._

_"That's impossible, Potter. Just stop playing games and tell me what it is you want."_

_Here Potter paused, unsure of how to proceed. "The truth is, Professor," he began carefully, "I..erm..."_

_"Eloquent as ever, I see."_

_"Oh bugger it! I'm gagging for a shag... are you going to let me in?"_

_Snape was speechless. "WHAT!?"_

_"Please don't make me say it again..."_

_Potter pushed him through the door, kicking it closed behind him. Severus stumbled backwards and nearly toppled over the nearby sofa. Potter pushed him again, this time over the sofa and the older wizard fell full out along it's length._

_For Severus, this was a Potter he was totally unaccustomed to. A dominant, purposeful Potter, apparently one who had a specific mission and goal in mind. Him._

_"Potter..." he sputtered, only to be interrupted by Potter's lips descending on his own. He gasped, and he felt Potter's warm tongue invade his mouth._

_He moaned, never had anyone been so commandeering with him before. He found it thrilling and intoxicating and he did not hesitate to answer this private call of desire. His tongue reached out and tangled with Potter's, as he pulled the young man down on top of him so that they had full body contact. He felt Potters hands roaming over every inch of his body._

_He arched up into those questing hands, hands that made every cell of his body feel like it was on fire. He never knew that Potter's touch could inflame him, engulfing him in such heady desire._

_Potter gasped for breath. "Do you have a bed, Professor?"_

_Not bothering to give a verbal response, he pushed Potter away for a second, allowing him room to move. Before Potter could utter a protest, he grabbed his hand and pulled the younger wizard towards his bedroom._

Severus sighed, for he didn't want to recall their session of lovemaking again, it just left a deep, piercing ache in his heart. He didn't know if Harry considered their night of passion more than just a one time thing, but for him it had been an awakening. The hard shell around his heart was shattered and Potter, no... _Harry_ had crept in and taken over. Before they could have a chance to talk about their night together, his dark mark had burned, while Harry's scar flared to life and he had doubled over in pain. Harry had told him it was time. He'd left to go destroy Voldemort, which he had done. Only to vanish in the process.

Now here he was all alone, missing Harry, and pregnant. The others had given Harry up for lost, and had mourned his passing. _I will not let them know that a bit of Harry still lingers in this world, for I will not let them use this child as ruthlessly as they had used Harry._ He placed his hand gently on his stomach in a protective gesture and made a silent vow, he would care for and protect their child in a way Harry himself had never been.

His thoughts of the baby were interrupted when he heard an insistent pounding on his chamber door. Severus did not allow himself to hope, for he knew deep down that it wasn't Harry, though the situation reminded him so much of that night that was just a month passed, yet seemed like a lifetime ago. He got up wearily from his chair and went to answer the door. The pounding grew louder and Severus yelled, "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Keep your robes on."

He reached the door and opened it and stared in stunned surprise at the vision in front of him.

"Harry?!"

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Thought It Was The Flu  
**Author:** Many wonderful writers from the HPRoundRobin@Livejournal, each chapter may be someone different from the one before  
**Rated:** R for upcoming situations  
Summary: Severus thinks he is sick, but finds out it's much more than he anticipated.  
**Pairing: **SS/HP  
**Spoilers:** None that i know of  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money made. These characters belong to JK Rowling  
**Feedback:** Always welcome

**I Thought It Was The Flu   
_Chapter 2_**  
by taran_swann

Blazing brown eyes rose from under wild black hair as Severus closed his eyes and choked back a sob and rising bile. 

"Black," he managed to squeeze out between clenched teeth. 

Sirius Black gripped the door frame as he slowly lifted his head to look at Severus. 

"Where is he?" Black spit at him, reeking of alcohol. Severus was quickly becoming nauseous again and beginning to worry about becoming intoxicated just by the fumes. 

"Where is whom?" Severus asked curtly. 

"MY GODSON, YOU GREASY SLIMY BASTARD!" Black pushed hard on Severus' chest, causing him to fall to the floor with a loud thud. 

"How the bloody hell should I know!" Severus yelled back, still sitting on the floor. He felt it was safer there than to let Black push him into something that might harm the baby. 

"He trusted you! Hell, he even thought he loved you, and you killed him!" 

Severus' heart skipped a beat at Black's unexpected words. He didn't believe he had killed Harry, he didn't even believe that Harry was dead, but he certainly hadn't expected Harry to have told Black how he felt about him. 

"Black, you are intoxicated. Get out of my rooms at once!" 

"He's dead and he's never coming back and its all your fault!" Black yelled in an emotional rush. It went from sad, to angry and back to sad. 

"He is coming back," Severus whispered, feeling his eyes fill with tears. He hated himself for showing such weakness in front of the man who had been his arch nemesis for more than half his life, but he could do nothing to prevent the sudden rush of emotions flooding his every nerve. "He has to." 

Black dropped to the floor next to Severus and hid his face in his hands. "He's supposed to be here. He defeated Voldemort, he should be here laughing and dancing, celebrating his victory. Not out there, God only knows where, all alone, cold…" Black's voice trailed off into sobs of despair. 

Severus' stomach suddenly clenched tight causing him to gasp and clutch his midsection. He felt the bile once again rising in his throat but couldn't prevent it from spilling out. As he emptied his stomach, Black eyed him suspiciously. 

"What the hell's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing," Severus growled as best he could while trying to catch his breath. 

Black's eyes suddenly went wide as he stared at Severus. "You're not…" 

Severus almost laughed as Black turned as green as he felt. 

"Tell me you're not..." 

Severus remained silent not wanting to admit to Black, of all people, anything about his relationship with Harry, least of all that he was now pregnant. Black's eyes bulged out even farther just before they rolled into the back of his head as he fainted. 

"Harry, where are you? I need you," Severus whispered as his tears continued to fall. 

**...**

**Submitter's Note: **Sorry this chapter is somewhat short, the next few are longer, I promise. Remember, it's a different author each week. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I Thought It Was the Flu   
_Chapter Three_**   
By: Nymphadora Tonks1 

_A Month Ago, A Few Days After Harry Left to Battle Voldemort_

_Tired, so very tired._ Harry tried to stand, but couldn't manage it; he was far too weak. He lifted his head a few inches off the ground and tried to observe his surroundings, but it was completely dark. He tried to feel the ground beneath him, to see if it was grass, or concrete, or what; but his body was totally numb, and he couldn't move anything but his head, and that was quite taxing. He laid his cheek back on the ground, and it was wet, he could tell as much. He licked his dry lips, and tasted blood. He was lying in a puddle of blood. He tried to remember what had happened, what he was doing here. He could vaguely remember battling with Voldemort, but that was fuzzy. The only thing he could think about was he had to get back to Severus. It was during his battle with Voldemort that he new for sure that he loved Severus, more than anything. And he hadn't got to tell him his feelings; and now it seemed as though he wouldn't have the chance. It had only been one night; but one night was all it took. He remembered the feeling of Severus' kisses, the utter completion he felt upon entering the older wizard, as they shared the most intimate of things. Felt the connection that they shared; one he always knew was there, but had chosen to ignore. One he knew Severus had felt too, one he disguised with anger, sharp comments, and glares. They thought it would go away, by ignoring it, but the truth was, it never would. All it took was one night, the first night, maybe the last night. 

Harry had no idea how long it had been, or how he was still alive. But wherever he was, he had to get home; to tell Severus that what they had shared was something special, and he wanted more; to confess his love for the Potions Master. He needed to disapparate; but he was so tired, so weak. It felt as though all his magic had been drained along with his energy, and apparently, a great amount of his blood. Harry opened his eyes once again, trying as hard as he could to fight the loss of consciousness threatening to overpower him; if he let it, he may never regain it, and he had to get back to Severus. 

Focusing all the strength and magic he could, he tried to disapparate, closing his eyes reluctantly in his effort. He thought he heard the 'crack' but wasn't sure. He couldn't tell if he was lying somewhere different or not; he was too numb, and it was too dark. The sudden urge to lose consciousness was too strong, and he couldn't fight it. _Please…someone…_ and Harry knew no more. 

************** 

Hagrid was sitting by his fire, drinking tea, when he heard a distressed yell from the Forbidden Forest. It sounded like a Thestral, and one in pain. He stood quickly, putting his coat on, and grabbing his crossbow, incase he would have to put it out of its misery. He left his small hut on the grounds, and made his way into the thick trees. It was so dark; he could hardly see anything. He listened intently for any sound, but none came. He continued to walk a little deeper into the forest, and spun around sharply as he heard crunching behind him. "Bane," he said, looking at the centaur, "Haven' seen an injured Thestral aroun' here, have you?" 

Bane looked to the sky, and then back to Hagrid. "_Saturn is oddly dim tonight,_" he said. 

Hagrid knew where this was going; you could never get a straight answer out of a centaur. Knowing the answer, he thought he would ask again anyway. 

"_I've never seen Saturn so dim,_" was Bane's reply. 

"Right, well, thanks anyway," Hagrid said. He then bade the centaur goodnight, and continued his trail even deeper into the forest. The trees started to thin, and open up into a small clearing. Hagrid stopped dead in his tracks. Up ahead, lying in the clearing and bathed in moonlight, was Harry Potter. Robes ragged and torn, and the dying grass beneath him stained red. He appeared to be unconscious. "Harry?" Hagrid said, rushing over to the young wizard, and kneeling down beside him, as tears started to form in his eyes, "Harry? Can you hear me? Yer goin' ter be okay." Hagrid knew that Harry was severely injured, and very near death. His breathing was uneven, and extremely shallow. 

Hagrid stood, knowing it would be to dangerous to move the Gryffindor without magic, and ran as fast as he could back to the castle, and to the Headmaster's office. He gasped the password to the gargoyle, and burst into Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster! It's Harry! Hurt bad, we gotta go now!" Hagrid panted. 

Dumbledore stood from behind his desk immediately, as did Professor McGonagall who was seated across from Albus. "Hagrid, lead the way." And the three exited the castle, going through the forest as fast as they could. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I Thought It Was the Flu   
_Chapter 4 _**  
by sherdelune and goldenpaw72 

Albus was close on Hagrid's heels as the half-giant led the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, who was lagging several steps behind, to where he had found Harry. Hagrid tried to keep a brisk, steady pace that wouldn't tire the older wizards, but he knew that making haste was required. Finally, after what felt like forever to the three, they arrived at where Hagrid had left Harry in the woods.

Albus knelt down beside Harry at his head and felt for a pulse along his throat; it was weak, but thankfully still present. He turned to Hagrid and commanded, "Hagrid, alert Madame Pomfrey and bring her to this location as quickly as you can!"

"A'righ' Professor... I'll be righ' back wi' her." Hagrid lumbered off out of the forest and headed for the school's infirmary.

"Albus, is Harry alright? What do you think happened?" Minerva asked nervously. She fidgeted with the collar of her robe as she stood there feeling helpless.

"I'm not sure, Minerva, and I fear the only way we will find out is from Harry himself. As to his health, we'll have to wait and see what Poppy has to say about his condition." Albus thought for a moment. "I think it best not to let the rest of the school know of our discovery tonight. I know his friends have been waiting anxiously these last few days, since Harry went off to fight Tom, for news about him. However, we can't risk the knowledge that Harry is unwell to get out. Tom still has pockets of loyal Death Eaters out there who may want revenge on the young wizard who destroyed their master."

"If we can't take him back to the school, where do you suggest we put him then?"

"I have a cottage near Aberdeen. I'll make a portkey and take him there. I fear that Hagrid may not be able to contain his happiness at finding Harry alive, Minerva, and I must ask that after Harry, Poppy and I depart, you obliviate him. I hate to have to do that to him, but it is for Harry's safety. You can then fire-call me at the Lair after that."

"Very well, Albus. I'll do as you ask, though I have no great liking for that particular task either." Minerva started when she heard footsteps coming up behind her and they both turned to see Hagrid leading Poppy to them.

"Poppy, I want to take Harry someplace safe immediately. Is it okay for us to portkey him?"

Poppy rushed to Harry's side to give him a quick, cursory examination. "Yes, he is fit enough to travel by portkey, but you must be gentle with him."

"Alright then, Minerva is staying behind in my stead for the next few hours, Poppy you will come with us, so grab a hold of Harry." Dumbledore quickly fashioned a portkey out of a stick, and grasping Harry's hand in his, they vanished from the forest.

Minerva turned to Hagrid and told him not to worry, things would be all right and she was sure Harry would be fine.

"Iffin yer sure, Professor, I'll believe ya."

Professor McGonagall walked Hagrid back to his hut and before she could draw her wand, Hagrid asked, "Would ya like to come in fer a cuppa tea and treacle fudge, Professor?"

"Why thank you, Hagrid, that is most kind. I'm sure a cup of tea would do wonders for my nerves at this point."

The pair stepped into Hagrid's hut, and the half-giant began to lay out the cups and saucers for tea. From the pantry he removed a tin filled with what sounded like rocks, but was, in fact, treacle fudge.

"Cream or sugar, Professor?" he asked, as the kettle began to whistle. Minerva looked at the man fondly, she hated what she was going to do, but she agreed that for Harry's safety, it must be done.

"I'm so sorry Hagrid..." she held her wand out of sight and whispered the spell, "Obliviate.."

Before Hagrid could finish turning around, Minerva slipped out the door and headed straight for the Headmaster's office. Minerva took a seat behind the headmasters desk. Pinching a bit of floo powder, she tossed it into the fireplace.

"Albus Dumbledore at the Lair."

Albus' head appears in the fire. "Yes, my dear?"

"How are things, Albus, did the package arrive safe and sound?"

"Yes, it arrived in one piece, and Poppy is making sure that everything is in it's right place."

"Good, everything at my end has been taken care of as we discussed."

Albus sighed, disliking what that 'everything' entailed. "It had to be done, Minerva. We must go on as if things are fine, even if the package hadn't fared well in transit."

"How long do you suggest we keep the contents a secret from the rest of the school, especially our new school mascot? You know how he's been since..." Minerva let the last question go unfinished.

"I understand completely, Minerva. Say no more. I'd like to take a wait-and-see approach on this matter. However, I do think that a month might be a sufficient amount of time for things to work themselves out."

"So we tell no one else about the package?"

"Correct. You, Poppy and myself are the only ones who will know."

In the midst of their conversation, there was a knock upon the door. Before Minerva could ask the person to wait, the door flew open and Severus sailed in.

Snape came to an abrupt halt when he saw Minerva sitting in Albus' chair and Albus' head floating in the fire.

"What's going on here, Albus?" Snape questioned.

"I've been called away unexpectedly, Severus. Nothing to worry about."

"But Albus, Mr. Potter is missing and you should be here in case there is any word! Has there been any word?" The Potions Master seemed almost frantic in his quest for information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

"I'm afraid there has been nothing, so far, my boy. We all just have to be patient and hope that he is well."

Severus hung his head and sighed with unease. "Very well. I'll be in the dungeons if you hear anything." Before leaving, he turned back. "You will let me know if there is any word?" It was more like a command than a request.

Minerva gave him an odd look. "Of course, Severus."

After Severus left, Minerva turned back to Albus to continue their discussion. "I wonder what that was all about?"

"Ahh, Minerva, Severus is a passionate and mysterious man. Who knows what might be going on in his mind?" He chuckled softly.

"I don't even want to try to guess what his sudden interest in Harry is," said Minerva, still slightly puzzled by her colleague's sudden change in behaviour where this particular student was concerned. "I'll look forward to the next update when you return, Albus. How much longer will you be away?"

"I'll be away for as long as it takes to get the package to it's rightful destination. So I will fire-call you again in a week. And Poppy can give you more immediate updates after each visit."

"Can Hogwarts do without your presence for that long?"

"You know I just can't leave it here alone, Minerva. Do you have any suggestions on how we might handle it?"

"None that immediately come to mind, unless we alternate, each take a week here and there. Because your being away for that long a time is bound to raise questions."

"That sounds fine, my dear. I will contact you in a week then. Take care of things for me and thank you, Minerva."

"All right, then. I'll send you an owl mid-week so we can decide what to do next. And don't thank me, yet, Albus. We will see how things go first."

"Take care," Albus said as the fire-call ended. Albus stepped back from the fire and turned, only to run straight into Poppy. "Ahem, I take it, you heard everything?"

"Yes, Headmaster, I did. A month in hiding for Mr. Potter and no one is to know. Are you sure that is wise? He would do much better if he were taken to St. Mungo's."

"I'm sure he would, Poppy, but we cannot risk his safety at this time. There are still too many loose ends not yet tied up. Minerva and I will look after his daily care, while you will visit everyday for a half an hour, when no one would miss your absence."

"Very well, Albus." Here Poppy went back to look over Harry once more and when she sat down next to him, she pondered, "My word, Mr. Potter, your absence certainly has the Potions Master in a tither. I wonder why he needs to hear of your whereabouts so badly?"

Harry stirred briefly at the mention of the Potions master and mumbled incoherently, "Sev'rus?" before darkness claimed him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Thought It Was The Flu _  
Chapter Five  
_** by sev1970 

_Return to Present Day_

Sirius woke up with a splitting headache and wondered just how much he had to drink the prior night. He remembered going into Hogsmeade, but had not remained there long, just long enough to get drunk, he surmised. 

Looking around, nothing seemed familiar. _I went to Hogwarts to face Snape, then…holy shite, I must still be in Snape's chambers._ Sirius sat up slowly trying to avoid the dizziness he knew accompanied a hangover, then stood up to leave, when he heard what he thought to be moans coming from the couch. Slowly the events of the previous night began to replay in Sirius' mind and suddenly what he had seen before he must have passed out, reentered his thoughts. 

"Snape? Sirius stood up and quickly made his way to the couch, where he found Snape clutching his stomach with both of his hands and balled up in a fetal position, with tears coursing down his face. "SNAPE? Can you hear me?" 

"Hurts…Please…Harry." The pale figure could barely speak, but was loud enough for Sirius to understand. 

"Shite." Sirius flooed Poppy and within a minute the Matron was tending to the distressed Potion's Master. 

She had immediately levitated Severus to his bed and was in the middle of examining him, as Sirius paced in the living room. He did not need any confirmation to know what was happening, or to know whom the other father was, especially after hearing his Godson's name being mentioned. His only thoughts were of the baby that Harry and Severus had conceived. Sirius did not think Harry was dead, but it had been over a month and nothing had been discovered. If part of Harry now resided inside of Snape, Sirius would do whatever it took for Severus to have the baby safely. 

Sirius and Severus had hated each other for so long that Sirius did not know how he was going to be able to get though this, but he had to, for Harry, and for Harry's baby. _ And Severus' baby too, don't forget._

Severus was in distress, and Poppy was concerned about the baby. Wizards were not created to carry babies, and the intricate process that was now taking place in Severus' body was only compounding the already stressed Potions Master. All of his vital signs were okay and he was not running a temperature, but something was causing the man great pain, and Poppy was not sure if it was physical or emotional. Foremost in her mind, she wondered about who the other father could be. She assumed it was one of his fellow Death Eaters who had more than likely raped him, someone who must be very powerful. She sighed sadly at the man who had faced so much in his life. Now he was going to be faced with raising a bastard child, because Poppy knew Severus would never give it away or get rid of it. Severus Snape was not a nice man to most and he could be infuriating as hell, but Poppy knew that underneath all of the cold exterior lay a gentle and loving man, one who only wanted to be loved and respected. Poppy knew the baby could give that to Severus; she only wished there could have been someone else who loved Severus, be the father, instead of some rapist. 

Poppy was roused from her thoughts as she heard Severus moaning incoherent words. But then she thought she heard him say Harry. She heard it again and there was no mistaking what she had heard. 

Madame Pomfrey came out of the bedroom to find an almost frantic Sirius looking at her questioningly. The Matron was unsure of what she should say. She had promised to keep the pregnancy a secret. But she could not understand why someone, who everyone knew hated Severus Snape with a passion, would seem so panicked about his condition. Then a thought crossed her mind, but she quickly banished it…_there is no way that these two could be together!_

"Thank you for getting me Sirius. Severus will be fine for the time being. I have given him some potions. May I ask what had him so distressed?" 

Sirius knew Madame Pomfrey could not tell him anything, and he was unsure if he should tell the Matron what he knew; there wasn't anything to be done about Harry's absence, and that was the only thing that would for sure help Severus. 

Poppy seemed to be trying to read the other wizard's face. He seemed so concerned, and Poppy had seen him looking this way a lot lately, and knew it was because of his Godson, Harry. But why now? 

"I don't know; he was moaning and curled up on his couch when I found him." 

Madame Pomfrey did not seem satisfied with what she was hearing, but she did not have time to question Sirius further; she was to check on Harry and she was already running late as it was. 

As soon as she returned to the Hospital wing, Poppy grabbed what she needed and immediately flooed to where Harry and Albus were staying. Harry had been improving slowly, he had regained consciousness, but still could not speak very much. It had been decided that Harry was not yet well enough to return to Hogwarts. Even with Voldemort gone, there were others looking for him and would be more than happy to hear that Harry was not well. 

Poppy entered the room Harry was in and gasped at what she saw. Harry was kicking and screaming as the Headmaster tried restraining him. Albus looked back and gave Poppy a silent plea for help. Sitting on the bed beside Harry, Poppy gave the young man a potion, and almost immediately, he began calming down. It was not long before his breathing leveled off and his eyes shut, allowing him to sleep. 

"What happened to Mister Potter? He was fine, yesterday." 

"I heard him beginning to scream and when I went to calm him down, all he could say was, get me Severus, I want Severus. Poppy, I've never seen Harry react like that before, not even right after we brought him here. What could be wrong, and why would Harry be calling for Severus?" 

_Probably because Severus is the one person Harry needs to be with more than any one right now._ Poppy of course could not be sure, and possibly, it was only coincidence, but she did not think so. Now she had to decide what to do and say. What she either said or did not say could very well affect three lives. 

As a Matron, Poppy knew that it was quite rare for a wizard to conceive a child. Even rarer, was for said wizard to carry the child to term; a child which would almost certainly be a wizard as there were no documented cases of a witch being born from a wizarding union. The only way a wizard could conceive was if the two wizards were extremely powerful and truly loved one another with their heart and soul. _Oh my…why didn't I think of this sooner, there is no way Severus could have conceived a child from being raped._ A deeper and stronger love than most witch/wizard marriages had was needed, and that in itself was quite rare. When a wizard was conceived, it automatically created a bond between the two parents that would only be severed by death. One of the results of the bond was if the one carrying the wizard was in distress, the other parent would be equally effected. 

Poppy had only ever seen the animosity between Harry and Severus and could not see how the two could ever like each other, much less love one other. However, she thought it a little too coincidental that in less than an hour, her two patients were heard each saying the other's name while they were in great distress. And this would also explain Harry's Godfather's unusual concern for Severus; he must have known about the baby. Severus and Harry had to have conceived a wizard, that was the only logical explanation. 

"Albus, we have to get Harry back to Hogwarts as soon as possible." 

"Poppy, you know Harry is not well enough yet; it was your idea that we keep him here longer." 

"I know Albus, but that was when it was only Harry's life that we were worried about, now there are two others. I am afraid if we do not get Harry back to Hogwarts immediately, we will be losing three very powerful wizards." ~ sev1970 ~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Notice: Chapters 3 and 4 were recaps of Harry's whereabouts in the month he was missing, from the time he reappeared just days after he left Severus. Chapter 5 and onward are present day. They have been recently edited with timestamps to indicate this. 

**I Thought It Was The Flu   
_Chapter 6_**  
by Taran

Severus stepped out of his bedroom, scratching his head and rubbing his stomach. He still felt groggy from the potions Madame Pomfrey had given him the day before. He was in the middle of a yawn, when a sound from his sofa startled him. 

"Black, what the hell are you still doing here," he asked irritably. 

Sirius groaned as he stretched, cracking his neck from side to side. "I stayed to make sure you were all right." 

"I do not require a babysitter, Mr. Black." Severus was too tired to really be angry, but he couldn't let Black know that. 

"It's Sirius, and after the way I found you yesterday... you're damn right you do!" Sirius had appointed himself the task of ensuring the health and well-being of both Severus, and the unborn child, and was taking it very seriously. "Besides, if you're going to carry that child to term without Harry, you're going to need all the help you can get, Sev!" 

Severus sat warily in a chair next to Sirius, and rubbed his forehead. He knew Sirius was right. He would need plenty of help just to stay alive until Harry returned to him. Already, he could feel his magic being drained into the child. Soon, everyday tasks would become difficult. 

"Okay," he said dejectedly. 

"Okay," Sirius repeated. "All right then..." Now that Severus had agreed to let him help, Sirius wasn't sure where to start. "Well, I guess... maybe we should... um, start with... breakfast?" 

Severus sighed and raised his red-rimmed eyes, giving Sirius a curt nod. Severus stayed in his chair and watched Sirius stumble around the room, looking for teapots and cups. He had to cover his mouth to stifle his snickers as Sirius' curses got louder and louder. 

"Would you like some help?" he asked as Sirius slammed another cupboard door closed. 

"No!" Sirius smiled at him and motioned for Severus to stay sitting. "No, no, that's all right, I've got it. You just stay there and relax." 

"Well, if you're sure?" 

"Oh, yes. Not a problem." Sirius turned back to the rows of cupboards, forgetting which ones he had already checked and mumbling under his breath. "Tea, where's the bloody tea? The man's got jars and vials of everything except bloody tea! There's all sorts of potions ingredients, fine place for those! And... what the hell is this?" 

Sirius held up a clear jar filled with red liquid. As he turned it toward the light, something could be seen floating inside. His eyes widened in shock. 

"Hippogriff nuts?? The man's got a jar of hippogriff nuts in his cupboard!" Sirius said to himself. 

Severus snorted in his attempt to stifle his laughter at the shock and wonder in Sirius' voice. 

Sirius finally reached the last cupboard. In small white lettering was the word, 'Tea.' He through the door open with a triumphant, "Yes!" Inside was several boxes of various flavours of tea, a large white teapot, and several cups. 

"Tea... in the tea cupboard... figures," he said quietly, shaking his head. "So, Sev, what kind would you prefer," Sirius asked, pointedly ignoring the snickering coming from Severus. 

"Peppermint, please." 

"Right... peppermint," Sirius said as his eyes scanned the rows of tea. "Peppermint..." Sirius was seeing several mint teas, but none were peppermint. Sirius sneered at the back of Severus' head and took down a box of Candy Cane Mint, figuring it was close enough, and Severus would never know the difference. 

Sirius felt rather proud of himself. He set the tray of tea, along with scones and jam he had summoned from the house-elves, on the small table between the two chairs that sat facing the sofa where he had spent the night. He smiled happily as he handed Severus a steaming cup, then sat back to enjoy his own hard earned tea. 

Severus could already smell that it was the wrong tea and considered giving the man a hard time about it. The Candy Cane tea was peppermint, but had a sweetness to it, that his regular peppermint didn't have. He decided to let it go at seeing the pride in the man's eyes. Sirius was truly trying to help. 

"Thank you, Bla- Sirius," he said sincerely. 

"You're welcome, Sev," Sirius replied, giving him a genuine smile. 

Severus picked up a scone and took a bite. He immediately felt his stomach roll and placed it back down on the plate. 

Sirius looked at him with concern. "You have to eat, Sev." 

"I know." Severus closed his eyes for a moment as his stomach settled. He retrieved the scone and ate it slowly, constantly reminding himself of the baby's needs. 

This began a trend. Over the next week, Sirius spent nearly all his time in the potions master's presence. He ensured Severus was eating regularly, getting plenty of rest, and not upsetting himself greatly over Harry's continued absence. 

During their long daily chats, Sirius began to understand just how much Severus truly loved his godson. Severus' faith that Harry would return, kept them both strong. 

~tbc~ 


	7. Chapter 7

**I Thought It Was The Flu  
_Chapter 7_**  
By Corgi

To say Poppy Pomfrey was angry was an understatement. She was livid. If any of the students saw her now they would forever be more afraid of her than Professor Snape. The reason for her anger currently resides at the Lair, watching over one Harry Potter. She needed to bring the young man back here. Why couldn't Albus understand that? No, he wouldn't let her, not unless she told him who, what, where and how! She couldn't tell him she was bound by her oaths when receiving her license to practice to protect her patient's privacy. No the old fool wouldn't allow her to do that. 

She had to think, but first she needed to calm down before an injured student came through the doors looking for her. She walked over to her potions supply cupboard and rummaged around for a calming draught. She finally found one in the back of the cabinet and downed it one mouthful. While waiting for the potion to kick in, she set about reorganizing the potions using the mundane task to help the potion calm her. Finally, she felt she wasn't about to rip her own hair out. She retreated to her office and summoned a house elf and requested tea and some sandwiches. Before she could blink twice, the little being returned bearing the requested items and she thanked the helpful elf. 

While she ate and drank, she began weighing her options. She knew if she didn't get Harry back here to Severus she'd lose both the older wizard and the child he was carrying. Sirius would be devastated as well, thinking his last link to his godson had perished with the man Harry had loved. Really, she had no other options. She spent an hour thinking of ways to convince Albus to let her bring the young wizard back to Hogwarts and realised she was wasting her time. Albus, like Severus, was stubborn once his mind was made up. It was part of the reason Albus understood Severus better than the rest of the staff. 

Her thoughts were broken when four students were dragged in by their fellow classmates with leaves sprouting wildly all over. Fluid dripping off the clothes of the victims indicated yet another potions accident down in the dungeons. Hopefully Severus had been far away from the explosion. She didn't know what effect improperly brewed potions would have on his baby. After dosing the children with the antidote and keeping an eye on them for an hour just in case, she shooed them out the door and returned to her dilemma. 

The way she saw it, she could either obey the Headmaster and leave Harry at the Lair and possible risking Severus' and his child's lives, or sneak Harry away and reunite him with Severus and their unborn child. Really, if she looked at it logically, her job meant nothing compared to the oath she took. Like Muggles, medi-wizards and witches took the Hippocratic Oath, but unlike Muggle physicians, medi-wizards and witches are spell bound into the oath. If they go against the letter and spirit of that oath their magic is forever destroyed. In that light, Poppy had no choice what so ever. She had to spirit Harry away. Now just how to do that? Her main stumbling block would be incapacitating Albus. The man was just too powerful for her to stun with a spell. Maybe Sirius Black would have an idea about distracting the old fool. If Black had a means of distraction, then Poppy could bring Harry back via the floo. Now if there was someplace to hide the two men, Poppy would be set. 

When she looked up at the clock in her office she noticed it was time for dinner. She made her way to the Great Hall for the evening meal. She took her usual seat next to Professor Sprout and spent the meal discussing the new magical, medicinal plant discovered. Flora was very excited about the discovery and was overjoyed at being one of the few chosen to make an attempt at cultivating it in a controlled environment. Poppy took the opportunity to watch Severus and gauge how he was feeling without his knowledge. She really didn't like what she saw. She had to bring Harry to him as soon as possible. She'd have to put her plans into action tomorrow before it was too late. She spent the rest of her meal plotting, while making the appropriate comments to Professor Sprout to cover her inattention. 

Morning came around much too soon for Poppy's weary mind, but she needed to get moving. She dosed herself with a vial of Pepper-up potion. Madam Pomfrey gathered those things she'd need for Harry and Severus today and a second bag full of medications for the long haul. The second bag she shrunk and hid in one of her pockets. Glancing up at the clock, she decided she wouldn't be too early to catch Severus; the man was a notoriously early riser. The same couldn't be said for Black, but she'd have to wake him up. 

The matron strode down to the dungeon, radiating grim determination as she did so. She knocked on the portrait guarding Severus' chambers and was surprised to see Black answer the door. 

"Good morning, Sirius. I need to check up on Severus." 

"Good morning. Severus is just finishing his breakfast." Sirius responded as he stepped out of the way to let Poppy in. 

She glanced around the room until she found Severus sitting in one of the arm chairs. He was paler than normal though she was happy to see that Sirius was making the thin wizard eat. Firm in her resolve to get Harry away from Albus, she made her way across the room to Severus. 

"Good morning, Poppy. I see you're here to poke and prod me again." The level of exhaustion in the man's voice was noticeable to both Poppy and Sirius. 

"Yes, Severus, I'm here to examine you again. I'll be here every morning until the baby's born. I don't want to overlook anything. I do need a favour from you before we begin. I've a patient that needs a safe house. Said patient is a high level personage and I need a place no one knows the location of. I'd bring the person here, but Hogwarts wouldn't be safe." 

"Most of the Order's safe houses are known by Albus. In fact, all of them are known to Albus and at least one other member, so if you need a truly secure location it won't be one of those." Severus had a thoughtful look, but Poppy couldn't tell if he was searching his mind for another location or figuring out who Poppy was trying to hide. "There is a cottage on my family's lands that is secure. There's some very high level shields and spells on the place to make it hard to find. The ministry and Albus don't know it exists. Would that do?" 

"That would be perfect Severus! Thank you!" Poppy exclaimed with relief. She now had a place to hide the men until Harry was better. 

"Let me call one of the manor's house elves and make sure the place is ready for occupation. They've been keeping the place in repair though it wasn't in use. It won't take them long to fix anything they haven't kept up with," Severus said while moving towards his desk. When he reached his desk, he rifled through one of the draws removing a small box and removing the contents he called out a name. "Miffy!" 

A small crack was heard and Miffy the house elf appeared before her master with a low bow and a quick look around to determine if there was a threat to her master. When she straightened up, she looked up at Severus awaiting her instructions. 

"Miffy, would you and the others get Thornwall Cottage ready, please? Madam Pomfrey will be bringing a patient there to recover and no one is to know the patient is there." 

"Yes, Master Severus, Miffy will see to it." With another clap, the little elf left to do her master's bidding. 

"The cottage will be ready in a matter of moments," Severus turned to Poppy before continuing, "Miffy will make sure the floo system is opened for you to bring your patient in." 

"Thank you, Severus; I do appreciate the use of the cottage. Now into the bedroom with you! I need to run some scans." 

Severus headed into the bedroom and laid down on the bed with an annoyed expression on his face. Poppy gave him a small, amused smile and placed her bag on the nightstand and began to rummage through it looking for the nutrient potion she brought down for him and a mild sleeping potion to mix into it. Once that was done out of Severus' sight, she pulled the vial out and placed it on the nightstand and removed her wand from her pocket. She quickly began the scans and found the baby to be quite healthy though Severus' health was on a decline due to the baby's pull on his resources. All this information made Poppy more determined to bring Harry back; even if she had to hit Albus over the head with a rock she was going to retrieve the younger wizard today! 

"The baby's very healthy Severus, but your resources are running thin. You need to eat and sleep more. Try small meals through out the day, that way you won't feel nauseous or uncomfortable. Drink this nutrient potion and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day." 

Severus downed the potion after a brief nod of acceptance concerning the medi-witches' instructions. He gave her a look of suspicion when he detected the taste of sleeping potion, but quickly fell asleep before he could roar at her. Poppy pulled the blankets over the sleeping man and hurried into the sitting room to talk to Sirius. Once in the room, she quickly placed silencing and locking charms on the room before turning to the former fugitive. 

"Sirius, I need your help. I don't want you to say anything to Severus about this until after the fact. Harry was found, but Albus has him hidden away for his safety." 

"Poppy, that's fantastic! How is he? When is he coming back?" Sirius bounded around the room much like a puppy. 

"That's the problem I need your help for Sirius. Albus doesn't want him here at Hogwarts because his magic is seriously depleted and he's lost copious amounts of blood. He's stable but defenceless. Do you know about Severus' condition?" 

"I know he's pregnant and I know Harry's the father, but why doesn't Albus believe we can't protect him here? I realize the remaining Death Eaters want to kill Harry, but that's no reason to keep him away from his home." 

"That's exactly what Albus is afraid of. He's adamant that Harry stay in hiding, but if we don't get Harry here we'll lose Severus and the baby. In male pregnancies both parents need to be in close contact for the health of the carrier and the baby's development. I need a way to put Albus out of action long enough to smuggle Harry to Severus' cottage. Do you have any ideas? I will hit him over the head with something if I must, but I would rather not if I can help it. I just can't simply stun the man; his personal protections are too strong for me to do so." 

"Let me run to Hogsmead and get some Lemon drops. I'll treat them with a strong sleeping potion. I know Severus has a tasteless one in his stores. That should get Albus out of your way long enough to get Harry into hiding. Are you going to bring Severus there too?" 

"Yes, I want Severus there too. He needs to be in close contact to Harry during the pregnancy. I'll nip up to Albus' office and get another bag of those blasted candies from Minerva. I'll just say he requested some during yesterday's visit. I'll be right back." 

"Okay Poppy, I'll retrieve that potion and start packing Severus' belongings. I haven't unpacked yet." 

"Are you sure you want to suffer Albus' wrath, Sirius?" Poppy asked before she pulled down the charms. 

"Despite how I act, Poppy, I know how much I owe Severus for those potions that returned me to health after Harry and the others pulled my body from behind the Veil at the Department of Mysteries. I'll do anything to help him and Harry. I might not be too keen on Harry's relationship with Severus, but I won't interfere if he's truly happy and I won't allow Albus to hurt them." 

"That's perfectly fine with me, Sirius. I'm not too keen on breaking my oath or losing my magic because Albus is being stubborn." Poppy gave Sirius a nod as he left the room to get the lemon drops for Sirius' plan. 

An hour later she was briskly making her way to Harry's room at the Lair. Albus was sitting next to Harry who was dazedly looking at the ceiling looking very pale and tired. 

"How are you today, Harry?" She asked as she pulled out the vials she needed the young man to take. 

"I've been better," Harry whispered hoarsely as he eyed with distaste the various potions she was lining up on the bedside table. 

"You'll be good as new before you know it!" Poppy said meaning every word though not in the way Albus thought she would. 

"You see, Harry, everything will be fine, my boy." Albus butted in patting Harry's hand. 

"Oh, before I forget. Minerva sent you a bag of lemon drops. She thought you might be running low." 

"I could always count on Minerva to know what I need before I do. I was just going to send her an owl asking for some." Albus chuckle as he took the bag from Poppy and immediately opened the bag and popped one into his mouth after offering some to his guests. Poppy couldn't believe her luck as Albus sucked the potion off the candy and tipped over asleep. 

Poppy levitated the sleeping Headmaster into another bedroom after pulling the remaining candy from his mouth. Once she had him safely disposed of, she hurried back into Harry's room and caught the young wizard attempting to make his escape. 

"Oh no, you don't young man!" She scolded as she pushed him back onto the bed. 

"I have to go, Poppy. I have to get back to the school!" 

"I'll take you to Severus as soon as you take these potions. Severus has been frantic since you disappeared." 

"He has?" 

"Yes, he has. Now drink up. The sooner you're done, the sooner we can leave." She smiled as she watched Harry drink each potion as quickly as he could. "Now lean on me and we'll floo to Severus' place." She grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted, "Thornwall Cottage!" They disappeared in a flare of green fire. 

Once at the cottage, Poppy led Harry into the cottage's master bedroom and called for a house elf by pulling the silken cord next to the bed. 

"What would mistress like Miffy to do?" The house elf from earlier asked. 

"Please watch Harry here until your Master Severus arrives, please." Poppy then turned Harry after the house elf's nod of affirmation. "Harry, get some sleep until Severus arrives. If you need anything ask Miffy here for it." 

"Okay, Poppy." Harry replied and turned to thank the house elf for her help. 

Poppy left the room and returned to the fireplace and fire called Sirius. Sirius' head appeared in the flames and he started questioning her immediately. 

"Did you get him, Poppy? Is he alright? 

"Yes, he's here, but tired. Get Severus here on the double." She saw Severus' form entering the room over Sirius' shoulder and called out. "Severus, I need you help here immediately! Please!" 

"Move out of the way I'm coming through," Severus came through without asking any questions of Poppy. "What's wrong with your patient and what do you need made?" He asked without preamble. 

"See for yourself, Severus. He's in the master bedroom with Miffy." 

Severus strode to the door not noticing that Sirius had arrived and closed off the floo. He made his way to the bedroom and stopped in stunned shock. A cry of "Harry" was ripped from the pregnant wizard's throat as he rushed to the bed. 

Harry's eyes popped open and the first smile Poppy had seen from the green-eyed wizard since he was found lit up his face when he saw the Potions Master. The younger wizard leapt from the bed into the other's arms and both simultaneously cried out 'I love you'. Both Poppy and Sirius had tears in their eyes as they witnessed the reunion, but Poppy knew the worst was yet to come during this dangerous pregnancy. 

tbc 


	8. Chapter 8

**I Thought It Was The Flu  
_Chapter 8_**   
by goldenpaw 

Poppy and Sirius slipped away to let Harry and Severus have a few moments alone, before she would have to check them both over again to see how they faired with their travels and to see if being together would improve both of them physically.

Severus and Harry had fallen silent after their declarations of love and had just sat on the edge of the bed gazing at each other, both thinking that they may be dreaming and afraid that it would all vanish from their grasp in a blink of the eye.

Severus reached up and caressed the side of Harry's face tentatively, wanting to re-memorise his lover's features, a month had been far to long since he had last gazed into those beautiful, emerald green eyes. Harry's eyes drifted shut at the soft touch of Severus' fingers across his skin, he leaned in to savour the contact and sighed in contentment.

"I've missed you so much, Harry. This last month has been hell without you. I wanted to tell you before you had left that I loved you, but it wasn't until after you had gone that the words would come." Severus placed his forehead against the younger man's and exhaled in relief. "You're here and there is so much more I want to tell you, have to tell you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and hugged him and held on to him for dear life. His strength had not completely returned and his jubiliant jump from the bed had tired him somewhat. "I'm so tired, Severus. I've been in and out of consciousness for the last month, the damage from my fight with Voldemort had been extensive, but when I was awake all I could think about was getting back to you. I've missed you as well, for you have been the only thing that kept me going."

"Everyone thought you were lost or dead, did you know that? I knew deep down you were alive, but beyond that I had no idea."

Harry shook his head, dazed. "What?! You mean, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, they all believe I was gone or dead? Why didn't Dumbledore or McGonagall tell you that I was fine, well not fine, but alive and in safe hands?"

"I don't know, but I think Poppy does and I'll be sure to ask her when she comes back in. I'm sure the others though haven't given up hope yet, if I didn't, they certainly can't have either." Severus pressed his lips gently against Harry's and whispered against them, "Though I did shed several tears at not having you nearby. Not having you there by my side, was like a huge, dull ache in my heart. You are my heart, you and... our child."

Harry gasped and drew back a little, "Our child? We... you're going to have a baby? How? I mean, I know when and how it was conceived, I just didn't think it was possible."

"Neither did I, when Poppy told me a week or so ago. I had thought I was suffering something like the flu and she told me I was pregnant instead. I'm carrying a miracle, Harry. Our miracle and this week has been hard on both the child and myself. That's why Poppy had to resort to whatever plan she finally ended up using. I believe she drugged Albus with his blasted lemon drops, which I personally think is apropos." Severus chuckled and Harry did to as the truth of the events leading up to this moment finally all sank in.

"We're going to be parents. Oh, Merlin! Parents!" Harry blinked and then before Severus realized what was happening, the still ill young man fainted in his arms.

Severus' heart skipped a beat for a second as panic took over and then righted itself and he called out, "Poppy, I need your help here!"

Poppy came rushing in, with Sirius close at her heels. "What happened?"

"I told him the wonderful news that we were going to be parents and I think when it finally dawned on him, he passed out." Severus gently shifted Harry so that he was half laying down, then got up and swung the young man's legs up unto the bed.

"Maybe we should just let him rest and come to on his own. I, for one, could also use some rest. This last week of emotional teetering back and forth has drained me. But, heavens, I'm so glad to be here now with Harry. Poppy, how can I ever thank you for what you've done?" Severus asked the medi-witch while she waved her wand over Harry to check on his well-being.

She nodded her head in approval at whatever results were indicated before she turned to Severus to answer his question. "You just did, my dear Severus. Your words of thanks are all I need. Besides, I couldn't, in all good conscience, let what was happening to you, the baby and Harry go on any longer. I will also suffer whatever consequences happen once Albus comes to and figures out what I have done. I stand behind the choices I have made this day."

"Then if you need anything, my support verbal or otherwise, you have it. Thank you, again." Severus sat down next to Harry and gently clasped the other's hand, his thumb stroking back and forth over the smooth, unmarred surface. Severus gazed at the hand that had touched him intimately, that had brought him pleasure and tenderness. Severus once more had to blink back the tears that had been threatening to surface for the past half hour. As much as he loved the baby he was carrying, he dearly wished that it wouldn't play havoc with his hormones, he hated to cry.

Poppy walked up to Severus and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Think nothing of it. Now that you two are together, you both will start to feel much better and more yourselves. And the young wizard you carry within you will grow and flourish as well."

Severus' head whipped around and he looked up at her in shock, "We're going to have a boy? You're certain of that?"

"Of course. It's rare, and you will have to be monitored carefully, but all male pregnancies have resulted in wizards being born. I'll tell you and Harry everything I know, once you both have rested up. I think it best if you both find out at the same time all the details and complications to expect with this pregnancy. Now, go rest and afterwards you should think about eating something. You, my dear man, are dangerously thin and you need the extra energy to carry this baby."

With that, Poppy indicated the potions professor should lay down next to Harry. He didn't need any further urging and he shrugged out of his outer robes and laid down next to his love. Poppy and Sirius left, but before he completely left the room, he turned back and saw Severus reach out and once again take hold of Harry's hands, as if still afraid that Harry would vanish. 

~tbc~


	9. Chapter 9

**I Thought It Was The Flu  
Chapter 9**  
By Corgi

The elderly man woke slowly in the early morning haze. He slowly stretched before swinging his legs out of the bed and reaching for a pair of half-moon glasses. The wizard glanced around the room momentarily confused by the location before he remembered where he was and why he was there. Harry Potter was here with him at his old family getaway that hardly anyone remembers exists. The young wizard was severely drained and badly hurt and he, Albus Dumbledore, brought him here to recover in safety. 

Sleep still fogged a portion of the old man's mind and he wondered why his mouth felt like it was occupied by a gym sock for a long period of time. Albus looked around the room and realized that this wasn't the room he normal slept in. He had also slept in his clothes, which was very unusual in itself especially when a quick flick of his wand could transfigure his robes into night wear. He quickly made his way to Harry's room, moving very swiftly for a one hundred plus year old man. He flung the door open and saw the empty bed. A bag of lemon drops lay spilled on the floor. Worry consumed him as he searched the house looking for his wayward charge. 

After searching inside and outside and not finding the younger wizard, Albus began to panic, though it didn't show on his face. Not for the first time, the wizard regretted not bringing at least one house elf to the Lair. Moving quickly to the fireplace he grabbed a handful of floo powder and noticed a significant dent in the amount in the pot. 

"Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts!" He shouted as he threw the floo powder into the fire. 

"Good Morning, Albus. Do you need anything?" The ever practical witch asked. 

"Harry's gone. He's not here and I do believe he used the floo system to leave. I need you to search the castle in case he's returned to the school. Ask Poppy to help you search. I'll be returning as soon as I close up the house here." 

"Albus, I haven't seen Poppy since she came to me asking for a bag of those lemon drops. She said you asked her for some. I don't believe she returned to the school after her appointment." 

"She hasn't returned?" The old man frowned in thought. "Poppy said you sent the candy with her… Poppy's taken Harry. If we find her we'll find Harry. Contact both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and have the two of them met us in my office, please." 

"Of course, Albus, and I'll conduct a search of the more out of the way areas of the school. She may have brought Harry here. She did seem a bit of out of sorts when I saw her yesterday." 

"Alright Minerva, I'll see you with in the hour." 

"Good-bye Albus." 

The moment his deputy's face left the fire his calm demeanor left and sparks of magic flew off his body as he raged at the nurse's rebellion. In a fit of temper no one has seem from the man before, he reached out a started throwing knick knacks at the far wall. He kept going for over a half hour before running out of objects to break. His anger was by no means abated and he vowed the make the medi-witch's life a living hell for the rest of his days. He wouldn't fire her, she was the best in her field when it came to troublesome teenagers, but he'll make her pay for disobeying her. 

As he went around the house casting the charms and wards needed to keep the place in order while it wasn't occupied, his thoughts went back to the day after they found Harry's battered and exhausted body. Poppy kept insisting that they return Harry to Hogwarts; something about three lives being in danger if they didn't. He couldn't figure out who else would be in danger if Harry didn't return. He still didn't know why the young man kept asking for Severus. The two didn't get along. He decided that a little chat with the resident Potions Master was in order once he returned to the school. He finished up securing the cottage, put out the fire and left the building to apparate back to the gates of Hogwarts. 

He entered the school through a little know passageway that went directly to the private chambers off his office. Once there a quick shower and change of clothes were in order before he returned to his office. He arrived just in time to see Remus Lupin floo in. He moved forward to greet the werewolf and fill the man in on the situation. 

"Where's Sirius, Remus?" 

"I honestly don't know. He was taking Harry's death, or should I say disappearance, rather hard. He's spent a good deal of his time drinking. He went out a couple of days ago and hasn't returned." 

"That's not good. I need to speak with Severus, so why don't you come down with me?" 

"Lead on, Albus," the graying werewolf replied worry for both Harry and Sirius marring his normal cheerful face. 

They barely made it into the hallway before an agitated Minerva intercepted them. 

"Albus, something must be wrong with Severus. He didn't show up for his classes this morning and I can't get through the wards on his rooms. He hasn't been feeling well and I'm worried he may be sicker than he let on." 

"I was heading down to see him, Minerva. Has your search born any fruit?" 

"None what so ever, though Poppy's stores are almost completely empty." Minerva took a step back in shock when she saw the anger radiating in the headmaster's eyes. 

"Minerva, I'll go check on Severus. I would like you to contact Kingsley, Arthur, Mungdungus, and Tonks and ask them to check on all the safe houses they're aware of. Remus if you'd follow me." 

Minerva went to floo the people the headmaster named, while he and Remus quickly made there way to Severus' quarters. First the headmaster tried knocking hoping the man was just asleep and didn't hear Minerva. When he received no response, he started to dismantle the various wards and traps the paranoid man placed around his quarters. I took the headmaster over an hour to do so. Severus seemed to have place even more wards around his quarters than before. When they opened the door, the room was completely empty. All of Severus' possessions where gone as well as his private potions stores and equipment. Remus walked through the rooms breathing deeply and sorting through the various scents in the room. He smelt Severus' distinct scent, as well as Poppy's and… His eyes widened in surprise as he quickly returned to the headmaster's side. 

"Albus, Sirius was here." 

"He didn't harm Severus did he?" Albus' concern was quite apparent in his eyes. He knew what Sirius was capable of when it came to Severus and if he chose to lay blame on Harry's supposed death on the man's doorstep the animagus would act. 

"No, I don't smell blood or death anywhere in the room. Severus isn't well though, there's something different about his scent. I just can't place my finger on the change." 

"Well it may be safe to assume that Poppy has brought Severus and Sirius in on her escapade. Severus has been quite preoccupied with Harry's whereabouts recently. I'll let the safe houses be searched just in case and then we'll concentrate on the Snape family properties." 

Remus continued to ponder the change in Severus' scent. He knew he smelt something similar recently when he was at the Weasley's home. Bill's wife Fleur had a similar change in her scent… Once again Remus' eyes opened in shock. He turned to the headmaster and prepared himself to drop the bombshell on the unsuspecting wizard. 

"Headmaster, I think we should leave them alone." 

"Harry must be hidden until he recovers. The rest of the Death Eaters would like nothing more than to kill him." 

"You must leave them be, Albus! Severus isn't sick. He's pregnant!" 

~tbc~ 


	10. Chapter 10

**I Thought It Was the Flu  
Chapter 10**  
_by ladybrandon_

"Did you just say that Severus is pregnant?" 

"Yes, Albus, I did." 

"I don't guess you can pick up the scent of the other father, can you?" 

"No, it would be another wizard, that much we know, and as you probably are aware, all wizards and witches give off certain pheromones when either they or their partner is pregnant. I am picking up only one scent with those particular pheromones in these rooms. Whomever the other father is hasn't been here in over a month." Albus' eyes opened widely as he nodded in understanding. 

"Oh dear...Well, this certainly was unexpected. Did you know anything about their relationship, Remus?" 

"Sirius had mentioned a couple of times that he was worried about Harry's interest in Snape, but other than that, he hasn't mentioned anything." 

"Then it is my guess that Poppy knew about Severus being pregnant, and has somehow managed to get Harry and he together. Yes...now I can make sense of her words. She mentioned to me last week that we needed to return Harry to Hogwarts because there were potentially three lives at stake if we did not. When I questioned her further about what she had meant, she refused to elaborate. 

"Even with wizarding pregnancies being rare, I am aware of the dangers; Poppy managed to get them together and for that I am grateful. If I had only known, I would have remedied this situation immediately." 

Remus thought he heard a noise coming from outside and quickly went to the door. Opening it, he was met by Sirius, who was staring open-mouthed at the two wizards in Severus chambers. 

"What are the two of you doing in here?" 

"Well, Siri, I might ask you the same thing. What are you doing trying to get into Snape's chambers?" 

_Bugger all. How in the hell am I going to get our of this one?_ "Snape needed me to..." 

"We know Sirius, we know that Severus is pregnant and Harry is the father." 

Sirius stood there gaping. "But...how? Poppy and I are the only other ones who knew." He silently cursed himself for implicating the Matron as well as confirming the others suspicions, but bugger all, it would come out now anyway. 

After Albus had explained everything that had transpired from the time he awoke from his drug induced sleep to the present, Sirius decided he had nothing to lose and told the two everything that had occurred. The headmaster looked pleased, not upset as Sirius had thought the old man would, and the twinkle that had previously been missing had once again taken residence in the older wizard's eyes. 

"Sirius, will you take us to them please?" 

******** 

Harry opened his eyes and smiled as he snuggled further into the warm embrace Severus had him in. He had never felt so warm and safe; seeing the man beside him and seeing the love in his eyes, Harry knew he had found his happiness. 

Severus smiled seeing his Harry opening his beautiful green eyes. "Did you have a nice nap?" 

Harry nodded his head and smiled as Severus lowered his head so their lips could meet in a soft and passionate kiss. 

Face flushed, Harry cupped his lover's face in his hands and looked deep into the onyx depths. "Can you believe it? We're going to have a baby. Merlin, Sev, I have always wanted a family, now I am going to have one." Harry smiled as he bit his lower lip. "This is all just so unbelievable. I did not think there was a chance in hell that you would even let me near you, much less sleep with you. I have wanted you for so long, Sev, but never had the courage to tell you, plus...I could not imagine what you would ever see in me, a bratty Gryffindor. But that night when I knew what the next day would bring, I wanted comfort and I wanted to feel loved; I wanted you. So that is why I came to you. I am sorry if I placed you in an awkward situation, that was not my intention." 

Severus shook his head. "No need to apologize, Harry. I was very surprised when you came to me and even more so at what you wanted, as well as the feelings that came so naturally for me. I can't say that I ever had thought of you and I in that way before. To be quite honest, I never thought of anyone like that because there was no reason to think that anyone would ever be interested in me. But that night...it was everything I had ever wanted and more. I knew when you and I were in each other's arms after making love the first time that I never wanted to let you go. At first I thought perhaps you only wanted a shag as you had said, but I could feel it and see it in every move that you made and every look that you gave, you were giving me your all, and I gave it all back to you." 

"Sev, make love to me, please?" 

"Harry, not until you are stronger. Poppy seems to think you are doing better and are on the way to making a full recovery, and I am not about to impede your healing." Harry nodded as Severus tightened his embrace. "We have the rest of our lives to make love, love." Severus smiled as he said this causing Harry to do the same. 

"Gods you're sexy when you smile, Sev. I mean you're sexy all the time, but you don't smile nearly enough. I may have to do something about that." Harry raised himself up and kissed Severus' nose then lowered his attentions to those luscious lips that were waiting for him. Then Harry scooted down and began nipping and kissing his lover's chest. He gave the two erect nipples equal attention, then moved lower to the inviting navel that was calling his name. He dipped his tongue in and out, relishing the whimpers he was eliciting from his very responsive lover. Sucking on it and then licking it, he slowly descended until he could move no further without removing the silky green boxers, which his lover had on. Then suddenly, Harry raised up with alarm written all over his face. 

"What's wrong, love?" 

"Oh Gods Sev, I'm sorry; you haven't been doing well either and here I am about to...." The younger man looked pensively at Severus and weakly smiled. "...Sorry." 

"Mister Potter...Harry, I am doing much better now that I am with you, and I can assure you I am fine, and our baby is fine. You will not hurt either of us." Severus' eyes were boring holes through Harry's trying to make the younger wizard believe him. 

"Very well." Harry smirked as he winked at his very hard lover. "You might want to place some silencing charms around, love." After this had been taken care of, Harry smiled seductively at his very aroused lover. Lowering himself he slowly removed the boxers from the long pale legs. After they were on the floor along with their other clothes, Harry lowered himself and took Severus into his mouth, which drew a gasp from the writhing man underneath him. He could have teased the man and made him wait, but the man had been waiting for him, for over a month. Harry decided to have mercy on the increasingly vocal figure beneath him; he quickened his pace and took more of his lover's length each time he thrust down. Severus was moaning and calling out Harry's name with increased intensity. Said young man began to hum, and with a few more thrusts of his mouth, Severus released himself into Harry's mouth, screaming. 

Raising himself, Harry kissed Severus deeply on the lips, giving back some of what Severus had just given him. Harry began grinding his erection against Severus', but the older man stilled him. 

"No, Harry, not today...no, not even that." Severus knew exactly what Harry was thinking; he wanted nothing more than to make love to his young love and to please him in every possible way, but that would be careless, and Severus would not be careless with Harry. 

"So, what, I have to go take a cold shower then?" Severus looked remorseful, but nodded. 

~tbc~ 


	11. Chapter 11

**I Thought It Was The Flu**   
**Chapter 11**   
_By Corgi_

  
  
  


As Sirius was walking up the stairs he was chatting with Remus, telling him about his time with Severus and the touching reunion between the taciturn man and his godson. All through the walk Sirius was debating whether he should lead the two to Harry and Severus. He knew he could trust Remus, but Albus worried him a bit. Right now the man seemed happy about everything. Sirius didn't think Severus or Poppy were too keen about seeing the old wizard right now. Sirius, weighing his options, decided to make a run for it and try to elude the two men.   


"Damn, I forgot those things Severus wanted me to collect!" Sirius said slapping his hand to his forehead in exasperation.   


He turned to head back to Severus' rooms to grab the items and then floo to his family home, and then play it by ear. As he turned he didn't notice Albus casting a spell or Remus following him to the Potions Master's rooms. Once inside Sirius quickly gathered the books Severus asked him for and shrunk them so they'd fit in his pocket. He turned around and bumped into Remus. 'Damn,' he thought to himself, ' I have to find a way to get rid of Remy for a few moments.'   


"Hey Remus, would you grab the vials from the medicine cabinet? I've got to get a couple of things from the kitchen cabinets."   


"Okay Sirius. Does he want all of them?" He heard the werewolf call from the bathroom as he threw the floo powder into the fireplace.   


"12 Grimmauld Place!" Sirius jumped into the fire and could see Remus racing out of the other room as he disappeared into the flames.   


Sirius arrived at his family home and quickly headed for the door. The fire flared green and Sirius could see Remus lunging out of the fireplace at him. He raced out the door and hoped he could get away before Remus caught him. Just as he was disapparating he felt Remus' hand close on his wrist. He apparated into Diagon Alley, with Remus in tow, and shook his old friend's hand off him when the man stumbled. He raced down the street weaving in and out of the shoppers hoping to put some distance between himself and Remus.   


He ran and ran, diving into stores then out again. Remus started to gain ground so Sirius transformed into his animagus form and continued trying to evade the werewolf. He ran down Knockturn Alley in hopes of losing his old friend in the twists and turns. Padfoot caught a scent that overpowered his senses and his animagus form's instincts took over and he rolled in the obnoxious puddle of liquids and semi-liquids that best remained unidentified. Hoping that the foul stench now covering him would confuse the werewolf's heightened sense of smell, Padfoot quickly went through the other alleys that make up the Wizarding World's center of commerce and returned to Diagon Alley. He resumed his human form and began a series of apparations in order to hide his trail.   


Sirius' final destination was Severus' Thornwall Cottage. He quickly cast several cleansing charms and odor removing charms and entered the cottage. He unloaded his pockets and returned the books he retrieved to their proper size. Once that task was done he went looking for Poppy. He ran into her on her way to Harry and Severus' room and he quickly gave her a run down on what happened at the school. He didn't notice Severus and Harry standing in the door way of their room.   


"Check him for tracking charms, Poppy. I wouldn't put it past Albus to suspect Sirius to make a run for it." Severus walked over to the books Sirius gather for him.   


"You're right Severus; he does have a tracking charm on him. I guess we should be expecting company soon." The medi-witch was fuming at their ill luck as she dispelled the charm.   


"I'm sorry everyone. I should have been more careful. Albus did find out about the pregnancy; Remus detected the change in Severus' scent. Albus seemed happy but I wasn't sure. I should have checked myself for spells once I lost Remus."   


"How did you lose Remus and that nose of his?" Harry asked, curiosity written all over his face.   


"Uhmm, it's a bit embarrassing. While trying to out run Remus I transformed into my animal form and it decided rolling in something smelly would hide its scent. I don't know what it was and I don't want to know either. Knockturn Alley is foul enough without knowing the details." Sirius' face turned a bright red when everyone started to snicker.   


"Well now that we've had our laugh for the day gentlemen, I do need to explain some things to you about the pregnancy, so take a seat." Poppy ordered the men about and settled down for a long chat. Before she could start a loud bang echoed upstairs.   


"What was that?" Sirius was on his feet in an instant, wand drawn and starting to move up the stairs.   


"My house elves found out about my condition and in traditional house elf style have gone overboard. They've moved the old family nursery here and decided to redecorate the furniture and the whole upstairs." Severus told the animagus with a long suffering sigh. "They never listen when you tell them to do something discreet."   


"Okay, though it sounds like they've got a couple of hippogriffs up there with them." Sirius settled back into his seat and turned his attention to the medi-witch, who was about to launch into her lecture.   


"Now as I've told Severus earlier, male pregnancies always produce a wizard. Unlike female pregnancies the child in a male carrier survives on the magic of both parents; which is the reason why Severus was in distress the other day. When the child is conceived a bond is formed between the parents and it communicates the needs of the carrier and baby to the other parent. The pregnancy is very difficult since it drains the carrier's magic to the point he can't use his magic. That point usually arrives around the sixth month of pregnancy. Like witches, the wizard will carry the child for nine months, but from the sixth month a potion and charm must be used to instigate the formation of a birth canal. There several complications that could occur but since I've been seeing Severus since the first month of his pregnancy I don't see most of them happening. The more worrisome problem would be if the potion and charm fail to form the birth canal. Then the carrier must be transfigured so that one is formed. The main problem for you two would be that Severus will not be able to brew the potion, so he'll have to coach Harry through it from across the room."   


Severus moaned when that last bit of information was aired and looked over at Harry, hoping that his love didn't take offense. Harry on the other hand was quite pale and looked on the verge of panic.   


"Don't worry Harry. There won't be any Slytherins here to add extra ingredients to your cauldron." Severus was rewarded with a tremulous smile from Harry.   


Poppy was going to say some more but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. A thread of worry laced through everyone as Sirius waved off the house elf that was going to answer the door. Sirius walked to the door, took a deep breath and yanked the door open.   


"Good evening, Sirius. May we come in?" Albus asked with a smile on his face and the infernal twinkle flashing merrily in his eyes. Remus was standing behind Albus looking over his shoulder.   


Sirius stood aside and allowed the two men to enter. Both men were greeted by a very angry Poppy, who threatened both men with their very lives if they caused once ounce of distress to her patients. Sirius struggled to hold back a laugh at the stunned and shocked look on both Remus' and Albus' faces. Not many people can shock the Headmaster and it was a priceless sight. Poppy led their two guests to the sitting room where Severus was laying couch sleeping using Harry's lap as a pillow.   


Remus and Albus both hurried over to Harry and offered their congratulations in quiet voices. Once done with that they sat in the chairs the house elves brought from the manor and Poppy went through the lecture she had just given Harry and Severus, liberally seasoned with threats to Albus.   


"If I had known about the pregnancy, Poppy, I would have brought Severus to the Lair to be with Harry." Albus said with remorse. "I never wanted to hurt either of them I just wanted Harry to be safe as he recovered."   


"I didn't want anyone to know, Albus." Severus' voice cut into the conversation. "I didn't want the baby to be treated the way Harry was. I had no intention of telling anyone who the other father was. Poppy figured it out by herself."   


"I will not interfere with the child's upbringing, my boy, and I promise to help shield your son from the wonders of the wizarding press."   


The stress in the room went down noticeably as the conversation continued. We all discussed our future plans as we listened to the noise of the busy house elves upstairs.   


The following five months went well enough, that is, if you can discount Severus' discomfort. Sirius couldn't help but feel sorry for his old rival and he continued to suffer from morning sickness. The minute the smell of cooking food hits the poor man's nostrils he'd run for the bathroom. Sirius noticed that, despite Severus' continued worshiping of the porcelain god, the pregnancy was doing much to improve the taciturn man physical appearance. His thin face filled out and the signs of bitterness and discontent virtually vanished as his pregnancy advanced, though Sirius didn't know if latter was due to the pregnancy or Harry's presence; perhaps it was both. Either way, Sirius guessed it really didn't matter. Harry and Severus were happy and completely absorbed in each other and the child they created.   


As the time for the special potion to be brewed drew near, Harry began to panic. He read over the instructions for the potion several times a day and continued his downward spiral despite Severus' reassurances.   


"Sirius, I can't do this! I'll poison them both!" Harry wasn't making any attempts to hide his increasing hysteria. "Not all my potions in school were sabotaged. I did mess a ton of them up on my own."   


"You have no choice, Harry. Your magical signature has to be imprinted on the potion or it won't work. Severus' body won't accept the potion if it isn't brewed by you and you alone. Severus will be across the room barking orders at you. You'll do fine, relax." Sirius was at his wits end trying to reassure his godson.   


"If you really think so, Sirius," was Harry's not so sure response. If there was one thing that hadn't changed over the years it was Harry's lack of confidence in his abilities.   


The time to start the brewing drew near and Severus sat in a chair across the room with the recipe in front of him. His eyes never left Harry as the younger man began preparing the ingredients. Harry constantly looked at Severus making sure he was doing everything properly. When it was time to add the first ingredient to the boiling water in the cauldron there was a huge explosion that rocked the building. Sirius ran out the front door and saw a bright red light flickering in the direction of the Snape family mansion and to his horror floating in the air above the location was the Dark Mark. 

_~tbc~_   



	12. Chapter 12

**I Thought It Was The Flu**   
**_Chapter 12_**   
**_by goldenpaw and sherdelune_**

  


_The time to start the brewing drew near and Severus sat in a chair across the room with the recipe in front of him. His eyes never left Harry as the younger man began preparing the ingredients. Harry constantly looked at Severus making sure he was doing everything properly. When it was time to add the first ingredient to the boiling water in the cauldron there was a huge explosion that rocked the building. Sirius ran out the front door and saw a bright red light flickering in the direction of the Snape family mansion and to his horror floating in the air above the location was the Dark Mark._   


*** 

  


Soon after Sirius left the house, Remus and Albus followed him. They were all horrified at the sight of the Dark Mark and began investigating the origin of it, leaving Harry and Severus alone in the work room. Harry started to approach Severus, but three steps in there was a pop and before them stood Lucius Malfoy with his wand drawn. 

"Ah, Severus, so nice to see you. And look, it's Dumbledore's errand boy, Harry Potter." Lucius took a long look at both of them; his eyes widening as he saw that Severus was very pregnant. "My, my, my. Dear Severus, I had no idea that you had become someone's bitch since you'd left the Dark Lord's service. What, trading one master for another?" Lucius asked in a drawling, mocking tone. 

Severus wasn't watching Lucius so much as paying attention to Harry, who looked like he wanted to leap across the room and throttle the intruder. "I am no one's bitch, you bastard. Were you the one who caused the explosion just now?" 

"Of course, I had to draw the others out into the open. I chanced that you and Harry boy here would be left alone. I'd been canvassing the house for several months now, watching the others' patterns. My sources had told me that Dumbledore had been disappearing frequently for months after the Dark Lord was vanquished, then you disappeared as well. Something told me that things weren't as they appeared. And I was right," Lucius' tone was smug and condescending, as if pureblooded logic was all that he needed. Lucius looked from Harry to Severus and back again, noticing the agitation that Potter was exhibiting, while Severus was cool as a cucumber. Something about the situation finally clicked. 

"So tell me Severus, is dear Potter here the _father_ of your child?" Not giving Severus really time to answer, he continued on, "Really, Severus, allowing a child to have his way with you. I thought you had better taste than that? Well, come to think on it, you always were kind of a mutt. I'm still surprised to this day that the Dark Lord wanted you. Oh yes, actually the only thing he'd ever wanted from you was your skill in Potions, otherwise he would have disposed of you post haste, long before you turned traitor." 

Severus rolled his eyes at no one in particular, but Harry saw the look and a small smile quirked at the corner of his lips. Harry knew that if Severus wasn't worried and was calm, then the situation apparently wasn't all that desperate. 

Severus' eyes met Harry's and he nodded very briefly. The message was clear-- "Follow my lead." He just hoped that the younger wizard knew what to do once the plan was in motion. He didn't have to worry. Harry blinked rapidly as soon as Lucius turned away a bit and was once more facing Severus, letting Severus know he understood. Severus turned his attention back to Lucius. 

"At least I was more than a glorified lap dog," Severus sneered at the blonde man standing between him and his love. 

Harry backed slowly towards the work table as Severus continued to talk with Lucius. "You kow-towed to the Dark Lord's every whim or desire, you were more like a bitch in heat than Narcissa ever was when she wanted new jewels." 

Severus definitely had Lucius' full attention now, as the other man was starting to slowly fill with rage at the slurs being cast upon his family name. "How dare you defile my name and that of my wife! I have more prestige and grace in my one finger than you do in your entire body!" 

Lucius lunged towards Severus with his hands outstretched, as though he were going to strangle the man. Suddenly, Severus clutched his stomach and doubled over as though in pain, before he fell to his knees. 

While Lucius' attention was otherwise occupied, Harry finally reached for his wand that had been resting on the work table. He aimed his wand precisely at Lucius, not wanting to hit Severus by mistake and called out, "Petrificus Totalus!" 

Severus reached for Lucius' wand as the other wizard slowly fell backwards, his body locked up completely. Just as the bound wizard landed with a hard thud against the stone floor, the door to the work room burst open. 

Sirius came rushing through the door, followed closely by Remus and Albus. "We couldn't find a thing out there. Must have been..." he stopped in his tracks when he noticed Lucius on the floor. "How did he get in here?" 

"He broke through the wards and apparated in. Apparently, he's been watching us for months," said Severus as he slowly got up off his knees and took a seat once more. 

"He? Do you know if he was acting with others and if so, will they be coming to look for him?" asked a curious Albus. 

"He mentioned no one else. Perhaps we should dose him with Veritaserum to find out." Severus appeared calm, but internally he was shaking like a leaf. He was relieved that things had gone as planned and that neither he, the baby or Harry had been hurt. He turned to Harry as the young man approached, now that things were calm and opened his arms to embrace him. "You were wonderful, Harry," he bent his head down to brush a kiss over Harry's forehead. 

"You were brilliant, as well, Severus. I think we make an excellent team." 

"If we make an excellent team, then you will do quite well on the potion because I will be guiding you every step of the way. You trust me, don't you?" Severus asked as he caressed the side of Harry's face tenderly. 

"With my life." Harry did not hesitate with his answer. 

"And I trust you with mine. You've already proven to be a wonderful lover, a caring and generous father, as well as a great protector. Trust in yourself. Because all of us have trust and faith in you." 

Harry was humbled by Severus' words and actions, and his self confidence began to blossom within. 

Sirius cleared his throat loudly to refocus everyone's attention. "Don't you think we ought to be questioning this Death Eater scum right about now?" 

The others all voiced their agreement. Harry felt that Severus, more than the others, was looking forward to the questioning. The Potions Master went to his private stores and withdrew a phial of Veritaserum. 

"Black, could you and Lupin sit him up outside the work room so I can dose him?" Sirius and Remus leapt to do Severus' bidding, and drug Lucius out of the work room, where they propped him up against a wall. 

Albus waved his wand and spoke, "Solvo Mala." [1] As soon as Lucius' mouth was unbound, he began spewing all manner of obscenities and threats. 

Sirius quickly cast "Silencio" to hush the dark wizard. "No one wants to hear that garbage out of your mouth at the moment. As soon as you have the Veritaserum in your system, we will release the spell." 

Lucius would have glared at him, had be been able to move the rest of his facial muscles. As it was, all they could see was the other man clenching his teeth with anger. 

As Severus approached with the phial, Lucius clamped his jaw firmly closed; he pressed his lips together as an act of defiance. Severus just quirked an eyebrow at the blonde man, wondering what he thought that would accomplish. Severus' eyes started to sparkle with a hint of malice as he pinched Lucius' nose to cut off his air supply. 

"Naughty, naughty, my dear Lucius. Your act of defiance will cost you. Lupin, can you take over here for me, please?" Severus wanted both of his hands free to drop the serum in the moment Lucius gasped for breath. 

A wry grin plastered on his face, Remus first lifted the silencing charm, then pinched Lucius nostrils tightly. 

Lucius started turning red, then blue before his mouth burst open and he gasped for desperate drags of air. And with lightening speed and accuracy, Severus placed three drops of the serum within Lucius' mouth. Almost immediately, Lucius' eyes began to glaze over as the potion took effect. 

"Are you acting on behalf of anyone else?" was the first question Albus directed at the Death Eater, and so began the the interrogation. 

"No, I am here for my own purposes." 

"Why did you come here today?" Albus and the others desperately wanted to know the answer to this question. 

"I have my reasons." 

"What are your reasons for coming here today?" Albus clarified his question to elicit a better answer. 

"Revenge against the one who destroyed my Lord." 

Severus rolled his eyes while looking at Harry, who snickered. He leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "As if he could single-handedly take on the person who defeated the greatest Dark Lord this century has ever seen. What could he have been thinking?" Harry whispered back quietly, "That he had surprise on his side, perhaps." Albus turned and shushed them both before continuing in his questioning. 

"Are there others who share your feelings in this matter?" 

"No, no one," Lucius answered in a deadened tone of voice. 

"Are there pockets of Death Eaters elsewhere?" 

"No. Cowards, all of them." Lucius spat with fervor, truly upset with the question and his answer. 

"Does anyone else have anything to ask of Mr. Malfoy?" Albus looked questioningly at the other wizards who had gathered behind him as he had interrogated their prisoner. 

Severus pushed his way forward and spoke, "I have a few questions I think need answering." 

Severus looked Lucius straight in the eye and asked, "Who was your informant about Albus' and my whereabouts?" 

"Pansy Parkinson informed me of the events happening at Hogwarts." 

"Was she aware of your motivation in gaining the information?" 

"No, she was clueless. She may be a pureblood, but she's a brainless twit. All she knew was that I was cultivating her to be Draco's future bride." 

Harry gagged at the thought of that happening. He shuddered at the possible children to come from that union. Scores of brainless blondes being taught at Hogwarts in the coming years. Severus could hear Harry murmur, "Thank Merlin our child won't be blonde, won't be brainless, and will be blessed with good looks and snarky wit." Severus chuckled in agreement and said a silent prayer of thanks as well. 

Severus turned back and faced the Death Eater once more to ask one final question. "Has Draco or any of his other housemates ever been involved with the Dark Lord's movement?" 

"No, the Dark Lord had not yet felt the need to recruit the students. He felt he had enough wizards by his side when he started his final battle." 

Finally satisfied with the answers they had received from their prisoner, Albus summoned the Aurors at Ministry headquarters to take Lucius away. 

After Lucius was carted off to Azkaban, Severus leaned over and murmured a response to Harry's idea of what their child would be like, "As well as being filled with boundless optimism and foolish bravery, he will hopefully have his father's beautiful green eyes." Harry blushed with pleasure at the love he could hear in Severus' voice. "Flatterer. Although I am enjoying the conversation out here, I believe that I have a potion to finish brewing?" 

"Yes, and I'll be with you every step of the way. We're in this together." 

Harry proceeded to make the required potion, imbuing it with his magical signature as was necessary. And once the process was over, he gave Severus the finished product. 

Severus raised the phial in the air as if he were making a toast. "Here's to our future," then tipped it back and drained the contents in one shot. 

Severus sat for several seconds waiting for the potion to take effect. Soon he would have the required birth canal through which the baby would be delivered. Within moments, Severus felt something shift inside him softly, as if the other portions of his body were making room for the new addition. 

"I do believe we have success, my dear Harry." Severus leaned over and kissed the younger wizard tenderly on his lips. Harry sagged against Severus in relief. 

"Harry, I had Miffy make a special trip to the Snape vault yesterday to retrieve something for me. Well more for you, actually." Severus pulled back a bit and Harry looked up at his lover enquiringly. 

Severus bent down on one knee in front of Harry as he pulled a black velvet pouch from his robe pocket. He pulled out a beautiful gold and silver entwined ring and took Harry's left hand within his. 

"Harry, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" 

_~tbc~_

[1] Solvo _Latin_ Loosen Mala _Latin_ Jaw 


	13. Chapter 13

**I Thought it was the Flu**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Taran Swann_**   


~*~*~*~ 

Severus watched closely as Harry's eyes got brighter and filled with tears. He gave Harry a very puzzled look when the younger man started giggling and then all out chuckling. 

Harry reached out and touched Severus' cheek softly as he knelt down in front of him. Severus had only seen Harry's eyes sparkle this much when he'd told Harry that he was pregnant. Harry pulled something from his robe and looked lovingly into Severus' confused eyes. 

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Harry said softly, showing Severus an open box containing a shining, gold ring. 

Severus inhaled sharply, his jaw hanging open until Harry leaned in and kissed him. Their lips met softly at first, but the passion quickly rose. When they finally broke for air, Severus rested his forehead against Harry's and panted. The feel of Harry's hands on the back of his neck, sent shivers of delight down his back. 

"So, is that a yes?" 

"Oh, Gods, YES Severus!" Harry shouted with laughter. He pulled back and saw the tears streaking Severus' cheeks and brushed them away with gentle fingers. Severus captured his hands and slid the ring easily onto Harry's finger. Harry, never losing contact with Severus' eyes, slipped the ring he had purchased onto Severus' slim finger. 

"It's not a family heirloom or anything," Harry whispered as he noticed how old the one from Severus was. 

"It is now," Severus whispered across Harry's lips as he leaned in to kiss him again. Harry helped Severus to his feet and noticed the exhaustion on his face. 

Harry walked Severus back to their room and gently laid him on their bed. He pulled the covers up as he crawled in behind his future husband. He felt Severus sigh with content as he wrapped his arms around him. He whispered softly, but Severus was already asleep. 

Several days later, Severus was sitting comfortably in Harry's lap in the sitting room. They were discussing the wedding, while Harry rubbed light circles over Severus' round tummy. Every once in a while, he'd kiss Severus' stomach as he felt the baby kick against his hand. 

"So what color should we go with? Red or green?" Harry asked, placing a soft kiss on Severus' stomach again. 

"Neither," Severus said, giving Harry a dubious look. Harry looked up at him with a raised brow. Severus smiled and said, "This is our day, Harry. It's a celebration of OUR union, not the union of our two houses. That's only secondary. I think we should just go with black and white." 

Harry grinned as he pulled Severus' face down to his for a warm kiss. "I agree completely, love!" Severus smiled at the endearment. He liked it when Harry called him 'love'. It made him feel warm and special. 

"You will ask Ron to be your best man, won't you?" Severus asked. 

"Yes, he is my best mate… er friend," Harry said with a laugh. Severus rolled his eyes, but the smile on his lips betrayed his humour. "Who will you ask?" 

"Well, I thought perhaps…" Severus looked shy, which Harry found to be very endearing. "Since Albus will be performing the ceremony, I thought I'd ask… Sirius?" Severus said as though asking for Harry's permission to ask his godfather to stand up for him. 

Harry smiled with wonder and happiness. It still shocked and amazed him at how well the two of them got along. Sirius had remained in the house to help Severus, and Severus allowed Sirius to help. Harry was a little jealous at first, but soon realized how much they had come to respect each other. A bond of friendship was clearly evident between them, and that made Harry happy. 

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Sev!" Harry captured Severus' lips with his own, his hands roaming under Severus' light cotton shirt. When his fingertips brushed over Severus' extremely sensitive nipples, the man practically jump right out of Harry's lap. He bit hard on Harry's lip in retaliation, causing him to giggle. 

"Ahem…" 

Severus sighed into Harry's mouth before turning to look at the intruder. Sirius was standing in front of them looking quite amused. 

"Are you two finished?" 

"No, actually we were just starting," Severus said with mild irritation before turning back to Harry for another kiss. Harry snickered and gently pushed him away. Severus sighed tiredly and rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck, his fingers carding through the unruly black locks. 

Harry began rocking the chair as he rubbed Severus' side with one hand and outer thigh with the other. Sirius sat on the sofa next to them and eyed Severus carefully. He knew how exhausted the pregnancy was making Severus and couldn't help worrying about him. He smiled at Harry when he was caught watching. 

"So, have you picked a date yet?" 

"No," Harry started to say but was cut off by Severus' sleepy voice. 

"July 31st." 

"My birthday?" Harry asked, puzzled. They hadn't yet discussed a date and waiting until Harry's birthday meant that Severus would only be a couple of weeks shy of his due date. 

"Yes," Severus mumbled. 

"Are you sure you want to wait that long?" 

"Yes," Severus mumbled again and cuddled closer, his hand slowly drifting down Harry's neck to rest against his chest as he fell asleep. 

"All right, then. July 31st it is," Harry whispered as he kissed the top of the dark head. His arms wrapped protectively around Severus as he continued to rock slowly. 

~*~ 

Severus sighed and groaned, trying to get comfortable. The chair Sirius had brought into the little room off the Great Hall was too solid, too straight, and definitely didn't have enough padding. Not to mention that his stomach was tied in so many knots that he was beginning to worry about the baby being able to get past them in two weeks. 

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked firmly as he continued to brush through Severus' long inky hair. 

"Nothing," Severus growled as he shifted again. 

Sirius snickered at him. "I can't believe you're so nervous!" 

"Well, I'm getting married! What do you expect?" 

Sirius smiled and set the brush aside. He came around the chair and knelt in front of Severus, his hands resting lightly on the man's knees. 

"Severus," he said comfortingly, "a bond was formed between you and Harry the moment that baby was conceived. This wedding is only a ceremony. You've been married for over 8 months already." 

"I know," Severus replied, setting his hands over Sirius'. "I just never dreamed or dared to hope I'd ever find a love like this." His eyes began to mist over with emotion. 

"You know, at first I stayed with you because of Harry, but after a while, it was more than that. Every time you cried, I saw it. I saw in every tear how much you loved Harry. I'd have stayed with you even if Harry had never returned. Somewhere along the way, I not only learned to respect you, but to care for you, too. I never tried to know you when we were children, but I'm very grateful to have been given the chance to know you now. I'm honoured that you asked me to stand with you today, but even more honoured to call you friend." 

Severus closed his eyes and let the tears slowly roll down his cheeks. As Sirius took him in his arms, he whispered, "The honour is mine." 

Sirius released Severus and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He stood up and turned to retrieve the brush and nearly dropped it as he looked back at Severus. Severus' face was contorted with pain and he was clutching his stomach. 

"Severus, what's wrong?" he asked as he dropped back to his knees in front of him. 

"Cramps." Severus took a deep breath and slowly relaxed. When he opened his eyes again, Sirius could see that the pain had faded but wasn't gone completely. "Must be my nerves affecting the baby and causing cramps." 

"Are you sure you're all right?" 

Severus took another deep breath and released it calmly. He nodded at Sirius. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?" 

Sirius kissed his forehead. "Let me just finish your hair, then I'll go check to see that everything is ready." Severus nodded again. 

After tying Severus' long hair back with a white ribbon that matched the silk robe he wore, Sirius left the small room to check on everything. He peaked his head into the Great Hall and spotted Ron, wearing a black, silk robe with a red rose pinned over the heart, identical to his own. He smiled and motioned Ron over. 

"Is everything ready?" Sirius asked. 

"I think so. How's Sev doing? Harry's a nervous wreck!" Ron laughed. 

"Sev is, too, but he's also having some pretty nasty cramps. The sooner we get this over with, the better." 

Ron saw the worry in Sirius' eyes and nodded. Severus had been weak throughout the entire pregnancy and now was unable to even use enough magic to light a candle. 

"Give me two minutes!" Ron flashed him a smile as he headed to the far side of the Hall, waving to Hermione and Albus as he breezed past. 

Sirius returned to the room he had left Severus in. He rushed to the man's side upon seeing how flushed he was and panting heavily. He helped Severus to his feet and held his waist until he steadied himself. 

"All right?" Sirius asked nervously. Severus gave a curt nod even as he gripped Sirius' arm tightly. "All right, then, future Mr. … Potter-Snape or Snape-Potter?" he asked curiously. 

Severus suppressed a grin. "You'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else." 

Sirius gave him a mock glare as they made their way slowly to the door of the Great Hall just as Draco opened it. Draco smiled brightly at his godfather and nodded that they were ready. 

Severus closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, releasing them slowly to calm his mind and the baby rolling restlessly in his stomach. When he was ready, he opened his eyes and looked across at Harry, standing directly across the Hall. He easily returned Harry's happy smile. 

Severus looked at Sirius standing next to him, still smiling and nodded that he was ready. Sirius could see the pain and stress had receded finally. Severus was most definitely ready to proceed. Sirius smiled back and led him towards the dais set in the center of the Hall where Albus waited. 

_~tbc~_


	14. Chapter 14

**I Thought it was the Flu******

**_Chapter 14_****__**

**_Taran Swann_**   


~*~*~*~

Meeting Harry in the middle, Sirius gently lifted Severus' hand from his arm and placed it into Harry's waiting hand. He stepped back and marveled at their radiance. They both positively glowed with love and devotion. The white of their robes paled under their bright smiles. 

Severus and Harry turned toward the Headmaster as he began his welcoming speech. Severus could feel the stares of the friends and family who sat behind them and squeezed Harry's hand lightly. All of Harry's friends had made him feel so welcomed that he no longer thought of them as just Harry's friends. They were his friends and family now as much as Harry's. 

He became so lost in thought, that he hardly heard a word his oldest friend said as he began the wedding ceremony. Suddenly, Severus closed his eyes tightly and clenched Harry's hand as a wave of agony flooded his senses. He was determined not to let everyone know he was in distress, but he felt Sirius shift closer to him as Harry gasped quietly. 

Severus let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and relaxed his grip on Harry's hand. He saw the worry in Harry's eyes and whispered that he was fine. He said the same to Sirius, who was hovering at his side as though waiting for Severus to faint. Several minutes passed and Severus had just begun to relax again, when another wave, stronger than the first, nearly caused him to cry out. 

Harry cringed at the pain in his hand and worried in the back of his mind about Severus breaking the delicate bones in his agony. Harry was now certain that Severus was in labour. 

Severus felt Sirius take his hand as the wave crashed over him. If not for the support on either side of him, Severus was sure he'd be on his knees, doubled over in pain. He began panting as the pain lessened. He looked up into the twinkling eyes of Albus, who had continued talking as though nothing had happened, but was watching him like a hawk. 

"Hurry up, old man," Severus whispered. Albus smiled and gave a quick nod of acceptance. He quickly skipped over much and went straight into the vows. Sirius let go his hand so he could turn to face Harry, but stayed close, just in case. Harry looked scared and worried, but relaxed visibly when Severus smiled at him. 

Harry said his vows first, smiling with unshed tears sparkling in his eyes. Severus was only part way through his when he was hit with another contraction. He gasped loudly, drawing everyone's attention. He vaguely heard Ron call out for Madame Pomfrey. He shook his head and forced himself to look into Harry's scared eyes. He was shaking violently and had to force his breathing to even out to prevent hyperventilating, but continued to stare into the emerald eyes of the man he loved so much and continued his vows. 

Albus wrapped up the ceremony, introducing Professor and Mr. Potter, and bade them kiss. Harry just barely pressed his lips to Severus' and whispered, "I love you, Severus Potter." 

"I love you, too, Harry Potter," Severus whispered before collapsing into Harry's arms. Sirius helped Harry lower Severus to the floor as Poppy rushed up to them. 

"Albus, a little privacy if you please?" the medi-witch said sternly as she knelt at Severus' feet. A blanket floated down out of the air and covered Severus' lower body and a screen came up around them. Ron gave Harry a quick congratulations and disappeared around the screen to quiet the audience's fears. 

Sirius congratulated Harry as well with a kiss on the cheek and started to rise to leave as well. Severus caught his robe and pulled, getting Sirius' attention. 

"Don't go," he pleaded breathlessly as another contraction over took him. 

Sirius looked at Harry questioningly, not sure if he should stay during such an intimate moment as child birth. Harry just nodded, looking back at Severus' pained face. 

"You have to stay, Sirius. You're part of the bond. Rest his head in your lap," Poppy directed him. 

Sirius' eyebrows raised at her words. He was part of the bond? He didn't stop to contemplate it now, he just followed her orders and sat at Severus' head, cradling it in his lap. 

He looked down into Severus' shining eyes and smiled. "Thank you, for letting me be a part of this," he said as he felt tears welling up in his own eyes. 

Severus reached a shaking hand up and caught Sirius behind his neck and pulled down. He kissed Sirius lightly on his cheek. "Thank you for being a part of it." 

"All right, Severus, start pushing with the next contraction," he was told. He nodded at the medi-witch as he gripped Harry's hand and panted the way Poppy had taught him. It had seemed so foolish when she made him practice, now he was understanding the power of such controlled breathing. 

As he began pushing, Severus screamed in agony, squeezing Harry's hand in a vice like grip. He fell back into Sirius' arms in a daze. It was several moments before he was ready to push again and Poppy was beginning to seriously worry about his lack of strength. She could do a caesarian if she must, but that was extremely dangerous for Severus. If he didn't give birth naturally, he may never regain his magic. 

The three of them encouraged him as he began to push again. He could feel the baby shifting into the correct position, but not fast enough. He collapsed unconscious back into Sirius' arms. Harry cried out in fear when Severus stopped moving and nearly fainted as well when Severus' obsidian eyes opened again. 

"One more good push, Severus," Poppy said with concern. "I can see the baby's head. One more push should do it." 

Severus nodded weakly as Sirius helped him back into a pushing position. As the next contraction started, Severus closed his eyes tightly and squeezed Harry's hand. He nearly stopped as he felt the baby begin to exit his exhausted body. He fell back when it slipped out completely in a wet rush. 

"Oh, my God!" Poppy exclaimed, gaining terrified looks from both Harry and Sirius. Severus was too exhausted to even acknowledge her startled words. 

"What's wrong??" Harry asked, his heart gripped in fear. 

"Nothing," she said, staring at the child in her arms. Minerva, who had been watching from a distance in case Poppy required assistance, gasped as well as she looked over the medi-witch's shoulder. 

"WHAT??" Sirius growled as he saw the smile on Minerva's face. 

"It… it's a girl," Poppy said in wonder and awe. 

"A… girl?" Harry asked incredulously even as he smiled crookedly. He laughed nervously and leaned over to kiss Severus tenderly. "We have a girl, love!" Severus just moaned painfully as the placenta was expelled. 

Minerva held out a soft blanket and accepted the baby from Poppy to clean it up before handing the child to her parents. Poppy raised her wand and looked at Severus happily. 

"Severus, I'm just going to clean you up and close the birth canal. It might be a little uncomfortable, but you'll heal much quicker." 

"No," he whispered weakly. 

"It's all right, Severus. It'll only take a moment," she said raising her wand again. 

"No!" Severus cried as pain wracked his body. Poppy's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Harry and Sirius looked at each other in confusion then looked back at Severus as he seemed to start pushing again. 

Poppy was dumbfounded as she looked back down at Severus' body. "Twins?!" she said in astonishment. She snapped back to herself as Severus cried out louder than before. 

Harry returned to coaching and whispering to Severus as Sirius supported Severus' head and back, his arms wrapping around the man's heaving chest. He leaned in and kissed a sweaty, red cheek as Severus stopped pushing and dropped back against his chest. 

"A boy," Poppy happily announced. 

Harry's head dropped to Severus' chest as he rested against Sirius. He could feel Severus' heart beating weakly and he seemed to struggle for air. Their children were safe, but Severus was still in danger. He had no strength left in him. 

Harry started at the feel of a warm hand gently grasping his wrist. He looked up into Poppy's worried eyes. She placed Harry's hand on Severus' chest, then covered it with her own. She closed her eyes, whispering, "Enervate." Harry could feel his magic pouring into his new husband, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference. Severus' heart was still much slower than it should be. Harry looked at the medi-witch with pleading eyes. 

Poppy took Sirius' hand and placed it over Harry's. "You've been with Severus since the start. The children have already accepted you as Godfather, and so has he," she said, indicating Severus' weak form. "There is a bond between you and you must use it now. Add you're strength to his, Sirius." 

Sirius closed his eyes and, just like Harry, he felt his magic flow into Severus. His heart leaped with joy as he felt Severus' chest rise in a deep breath. 

Harry pressed his lips softly to his husband's as he felt Severus' heart speed up. His own heart sped up as Severus' mouth opened and a warm wet tongue slipped out and caressed his lips lazily. He held Severus' face gently as he pulled back and looked into the most beautiful, obsidian eyes he had ever seen. Severus was positively radiant, even after giving birth to twins. 

"I love you," they whispered in unison. Severus gave Sirius' arm a grateful squeeze as Poppy and Minerva presented him with his babies. With Sirius' support, Severus was able to hold his daughter, while Harry held their son. Severus snuggled his face happily against hers. 

"Feeling all right, Severus?" Poppy asked cautiously. 

"Yes," he said softly as he smiled at the perfect little face of his unexpected little angel. "Although," he whispered to her in a conspiring tone and a sparkle in his eye, "I'll feel much better once your father has a vasectomy!" 

Everyone laughed and Harry shook his head as he leaned in and kissed his husband with all the love he felt. Harry looked down at their beautiful, black haired babies with wonder. He smiled at Severus in amusement and said, "And you thought it was the flu." 

_~Finis~  
_

This story has come to an end, but before we go we'd like to thank all of our Reviewers. You guys are awesome._  
_


End file.
